Episode 8127 (17th May 2013)
Plot Tim breaks the news to Faye that he can't afford to pay for her school trip. Faye's gutted and asks Anna if she'll lend Tim the money. Anna's torn. Stella remains frosty towards Gloria. Karl tells Gloria that she's got her priorities all wrong and should be helping her daughter in her hour of need. Covering her anxiety, Eileen paints on a smile as she sees Paul off to work. Izzy tells Gary that she's arranged for them to meet Tina for a drink and clear the air. Sylvia shows Roy a photo of St. John's old friend Mark Hernan. Having eventually tracked Mark down, Roy is given St. John's address in Blackburn. Ryan and Katy are hungover after a night on the town. Sylvia's disapproving. Anna tells Owen that she's tempted to pay for Faye's trip but Owen's dead against it, pointing out that Tim needs to realise what being a parent means. Chesney takes Joseph from Anna, annoyed that Katy never asked him to babysit. Gary calls at Tina's flat and tells her about Tommy's threats. Tina's defensive and promises that Tommy won't say anything. Gloria calls at the Builder's Yard and asks Owen how much it would cost to finish the Rovers job and pay off Stella's debt. Owen tells her it's £90,000. Gloria offers him £80,000 and after some argy-bargy Owen finally agrees. Anna slips Tim the money for Faye's school trip. Stella and Karl are stunned when Gloria tells them that she's paid Owen and it's all systems go. Stella gratefully hugs her mother. When Paul arrives home safely, Eileen is clearly relieved. As Katy and Ryan kiss outside No.6, Chesney angrily accuses Katy of having little interest in her son. Izzy, Gary and Tina meet for a drink at the bistro. Gary and Tina do their best to act normal but when Tommy enters, Gary's discomfort turns to dismay. Roy's nervous as he and Hayley set off for Blackburn in search of St. John. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *The actor who voices Mark Hernan on the phone is uncredited, although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A worried Gary tells Tina about Tommy's threats, but she assures him he sic won't say anything; Sylvia tracks down St John's old friend Mark and presents Roy with his father's address in Blackburn; and Karl urges Gloria to help Stella. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,980,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Sylvia Goodwin (about a great-uncle of Roy Cropper): "He had a lazy eye. When I say "lazy", bone-idle would be nearer to the truth." --- Sylvia Goodwin (about St. John Cropper): "I know them bow-legs anywhere - couldn't stop a pig in an entry" (This line references an almost identical one made by Elsie Tanner in Episode 1 (9th December 1960). Category:2013 episodes